Luke Auren
Luke Auren Gender: Male Age: 20 Guild: Yggdrasil Magic name: Spirit Guide Personality: Luke is a very calm person but with a lot of insecurity and stress on the inside but always careful not to show it. Though he is very kind and always puts others first he does has a stress and anger limit that can be devastating to anything in the near vicinity that is not alive, but that takes a lot of stress. He has a girlfriend whom he loves and would die for but treats everyone else with the same amount of respect, but if you are a sexual offender you need to watch out because he will have no sympathy as you are either taken to jail or torn apart by his magic. History: Luke acquired his magic on the day he was born. In the Seishin tribe, when you are born you are chosen by an animal spirit to be your partner and there soul is attached to yours be a magic called soul link. Luke's was the wolf and, just like the rest of his tribe, they became one. In this tribe there are many different types of this magic ranging from wolves and bears to insects and even exotic animals. Each year the elder preforms a ritual that draws in these animal spirits and bind them to a new born and it has been the source of the tribes power and protection ever since. He has only recently joined the Yggdrasil guild and has picked up jobs and recognized for his strength as an S-Class wizard. Magic: As stated before, Luke's magic, spirit guide's power comes from the wolf's soul that is attached to his own. This has many effects on his body already such as increased hearing, smelling, strength, stamina, and night vision, but there are many other abilities that someone with this magic possess. Soul-Link: '''This is the most common form of combat in Luke's tribe and is the most practiced as it is essential to master if one is to get stronger. The user makes there two souls combine and the body is enveloped in an aura that is the same shape as there animal. This aura starts out grey but as the wizard gets stronger there aura gains a color. Luke's is Green. This increases all of the physical abilities further than they already where. Also, this aura can be stretched and extended to grab or attack enemies. This has two forms. * '''Spirit Form: This is just when the body is covered by the animal shaped aura. * Deity Form: 'This is when that aura becomes massive to the point where Luke's is the size of a two story apartment and looks like a giant wolf with ancient symbols covering its body. '''Elemental Absorption: '''While in the soul link form when ever Luke is hit by an elemental attack it is absorbed and the clear aura then becomes stronger and of that element making all further attacks of that element to Luke useless. Luke can also then control that element and may discard it when ever he wants. It does not need to be a spell to bring this about either he can become these elements by touching them like digging in the dirt, touching a tree, jumping into water, etc. '''Clairvoyance: '''This is where the guide part comes into play. Since Luke has a nature spirit attached to his soul, he is able to communicate with the unseen ones. He himself does not have clairvoyance, but the spirits he talks to do and they can answer questions on outcomes of actions and success rates of missions. They cannot assist in combat. ' ''' '''Attacks: Basic Soul-Link Attacks: '''Punches, kicks, clawing, fang bites using the aura of the wolf that can be stretched to different sizes and enhanced with different elements. Which are of course bigger and stronger in Deity form. '''Spirit Howl: '''The howl used in soul-link form is a giant beam of energy that is one of Luke's most powerful assets and changes with the element currently absorbed. This can be used in Deity form for much more power. '''Animal Summoning: '''All animals have an automatic connection with him and he can howl and call them to his aide if need be. Typically only if there is a giant monster near by that can fight with him or distract an opponent. He does not like to do this often however because he does not like to see animals get hurt. '''Boosted State: '''Guardian form: '''The one form that exceeds the Deity form. His aura resembles that of the spirit form but the aura becomes much thicker and finer than before having more jagged edges of what looks like fur and having more wolf like features than just the ears and the tail like in spirit form. He is smaller the the Deity form but just as powerful and infinitely faster. This is his strongest form and only becomes stronger if he absorbs an element. Has the same ancient symbols on it as the Deity form.